


Have a Snack!

by viverl



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, WangZhan - Fandom, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, blowjob, supressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: It was always joking around and bickering between Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan.One night things escalate.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Have a Snack!

Xiao Zhan opened his eyes reluctantly, the switched-on light on the bedside table kept him from falling asleep again. Next to him, Wang Yibo turned in his sleep, his mouth relaxed and peaceful  for once. 

How did Xiao Zhan end up here? In bed with his former co-star? Xiao Zhan wiped over his eyes, pushing his hair back while staring at the lit ceiling,  his vision blurred without his glasses.

There had always been a positive atmosphere between them, ever since Xiao Zhan had succeeded in making Yibo open up to him, overcoming the other’s reservations and cold façade with endless chatter, often without getting a reply. 

They had used their budding friendship to  endure the months of filming day and night,  spending most of the time in each other’s company . They were acting as destined lovers - even if it couldn’t be displayed openly. Yes, they got along well; yes, they had chemistry; yes, they liked each other. But not like this? They were professionals, after all.

It was always a shock to come home to the quiet and solitude after the busy atmosphere of film sets or TV shows.

This time Xiao Zhan felt the disconnect even more. It had taken weeks to get his quiet single life back in order. He had been meeting a lot of friends and family to fill the void.

Meeting up again to promote now in winter after having spent the summer together felt a little different. Xiao Zhan would never let Yibo know that he missed his playful younger friend who used to play-fight with him t o ease their weariness from being sleep-deprived on set.

Xiao  Zhan was not prepared for his heart to sing with joy when the cast reunited for the first time the week before. How much he enjoyed falling back into the familiar constant banter, especially with Yibo and having him by his side again the whole day.

Yibo  kept his physical closeness with Xiao Zhan which they had developed on set. There was always a hand reaching for Xiao Zhan to swing at him or a foot lightly kicking him. Never to hurt, always to re-establish their connection. 

Whenever Xiao Zhan looked over to Yibo the other man’s eyes were already on him, a quick smile reserved just for him.

Xiao Zhan's manager had initially laughed at them,  because the promotions wouldn’t be a problem with the leads bringing so much chemistry and fun to the table. 

But two days in, he took Xiao Zhan to one side and earnestly talked to him. The manager had heard comments that made him weary.

_ Don’t respond too much in kind to Yibo. You are already walking on thin ice here, it’s a show about a gay relationship which has somehow got around the censorship. _ _ You can’t have the main actors engrossed in a gay scandal as well. Even if it were to be just a baseless rumor. _

Xiao Zhan's manager still disapproved of the drama - if it had been his decision, Xiao Zhan would not have taken the role. But Xiao Zhan had recognised this chance and taken it. So many established actors had passed on this  fantastic drama to avoid a scandal by playing it safe. But Xiao Zhan would still be wasting away in an office until this day, fiddling with Photoshop, if he were the man who avoided taking risks. It had been worth it.

Still. The talk unsettled Xiao Zhan. He got nervous now when they were on camera and Yibo flirted with him. And his hesitancy made Yibo even more daring. As if he felt more driven to bring Xiao Zhan to a nervous breakdown during interviews. 

Yibo always liked to tease him, aiming at whatever weak spot he could find. His age. His looks. And now this.

Yibo had no sense of  keeping things quiet \- he was either a cold bastard or completely in your face. Xiao Zhan realized that was why Yibo had cultivated his cold demeanor. To keep strangers from forming an emotional connection which could hurt him easily.

  
  
  
  


The two leads were given a shared hotel suite during the current press tour,  together with Wang Zhuocheng and Cao Yuchen. Everyone had their own en-suite rooms, but there was also a long corridor which connected them to a big living room and a small kitchenette they could use communally.

At 1 am, Xiao Zhan expected to have the kitchenette for himself. All three other guys were supposedly asleep after a long day and a business  dinner in the evening. However, the dimmed lights suddenly coming back to life announced an intrusion into his quiet nightly  musings. 

Xiao Zhan was drinking his vitamin water, sitting at the bar table. His belly ached from hunger. Press tours meant photoshoots, which naturally meant diets.

He knew that it was Yibo before he could see the other man, his habits and steps ingrained into Xiao Zhan's brain from months on end spent together.

Yibo didn't seem surprised to see Xiao Zhan either.

“Can’t sleep?” 

Xiao Zhan nodded.

“Me neither.” Yibo  looked at the contents of the fridge for a long time . He closed it without taking anything.

Xiao Zhan stepped next to Yibo, opening the fridge once more. Without hesitation, he took a drink and two snacks from it.

Yibo leaned against the counter, stretching his long limbs. His shoulder lightly touched Xiao Zhan's shoulder for a moment. Xiao Zhan tossed Yibo one of the snacks.

“Here, try a snack for once."

"Thanks, gege." Yibo eyed the chocolate bar suspiciously. "You first - I can hear your stomach rumble. You haven’t eaten much today.”

  
  


Of course Yibo had noticed, he had always had an eye on Xiao Zhan's meals. It was annoying but Xiao Zhan knew that Yibo cared and looked out for him. They'd had a fight about this during their early filming days. Xiao Zhan had almost passed out one day from starving himself. But there was a scene with more skin than usual and he had always wanted to look his best. Didn't everyone?

Yibo had noticed Xiao Zhan was feeling unwell. He'd brought him water, held his fan and made him eat instant ramen. Yibo hadn't left his side the whole day.

Xiao Zhan had been exasperated, confronted  Yibo so that the other would leave him alone.

_ If you don't take enough care of yourself, someone else needs to do it for you. Otherwise, we might lose hours that we need for filming! _ That  had finally persuaded Xiao Zhan, he didn't want to burden the crew after all.

Since that day, he'd kept snacks on hand every day.

Caught up in the memories of that day, Xiao Zhan opened the snack without fighting. His stomach growled.

Yibo laughed at him. He always laughed at him. Yibo gave in as well and ate the snack.

The two talked some more about the upcoming day and finally went their separate ways some twenty minutes later.

  
  
  
  
  


The next night they found themselves repeating their encounter.

  
  


Xiao Zhan, who was once again perched on the bar stool and Yibo, leaning against the kitchen counter, easily fell into their familiar banter.

Xiao Zhan was eating a snack very slowly when he decided to give Yibo a piece of his mind.

"You need to tone _ it _ down during interviews. We don't want the media to focus much on our characters'  _ special _ relationship." 

Xiao Zhan didn't even want to say it out loud.

Yibo laughed lightly at Xiao Zhan. He always did that. Tonight it infuriated Xiao Zhan even more than usual. The topic was sensitive after all.

"You're always blushing like a teenage virgin when I flirt with you during interviews. You get so flustered, it's cute!"

Yibo lightly kicked Xiao Zhan with his foot, teasing him once more.

"I'm not blushing! I'm just trying to maintain our reputations. To keep this drama on the air. You with your carelessness- making advances as if you mean it! That's dangerous!" Xiao Zhan said quietly through clenched teeth. He felt his pulse spike.

"It's business! What do you know, old man?" Yibo stretched, his shirt riding up over his pajama wants, leaving a tiny bit of his belly to see. When Xiao Zhan realized  that he inadvertently started staring, h e quickly averted his gaze.

"I'm not old, you're just a baby!" Xiao Zhan said, suddenly looking deeply engrossed in reading the label of the vitamin water he'd been drinking for 3 years. A baby with a six-pack. It was the same old  issue they would continuously argue about, even though it had long lost its meaning.

SIlence filled the small kitchenette.

"What if I did mean it?"

Yibo's voice was light but he wasn't meeting Xiao Zhan's eyes.

"You're ridiculous!"

Xiao Zhan laughed at the ludicrousness.

"Don't you know about skinship? In Korea, the fans went wild when we did it  with the other UNIQ members."

Yibo came closer, grinning at Xiao Zhan with the usual spark of mischief. 

  
  


He stepped between Xiao Zhan's spread knees, almost touching Xiao Zhan's thighs with his legs.

Xiao Zhan was keeping his face unmoving. This was just another way to bicker and fight. To test each other's strength. They'd never bickered like this before but he still recognized Yibo's shit-eating grin.

Xiao Zhan exhaled deeply, relaxing his posture.

Yibo seemed encouraged to one-up the game so he leaned forward with his right hand, pushing a stray lock behind Xiao Zhan's ear. Carefully, slowly, deliberately. Waiting for a reaction.

"There'd be screams all over the net for weeks if I did this," Xiao Zhan could feel Yibo's breath on his cheek.

Xiao Zhan couldn't stop himself from swallowing loudly, but otherwise kept still. He wouldn't lose to the younger man. 

"Or if I did-" Yibo's hand was pushed aside fast.

Yibo was cackling with glee but immediately stopped when he felt his back pushed against the counter - softly but surely. But he was not pushed back in exasperation by Xiao Zhan as he had expected. Instead, he found himself caged  between Xiao Zhan's arms.

When Yibo looked up, he and Xiao Zhan were almost nose to nose. Yibo's hand was pressed between their chests.

"We're not in Korea, you're not in a boyband here and I'm not some blushing toy," Xiao Zhan's tone was serious.

Xiao Zhan had had enough of being toyed with. He was ready to turn the tables and show Yibo that two could play this game. That the older man was more experienced than this young one.

A tiny blush was creeping onto Yibo's cheeks and it was adorable. Xiao Zhan leaned in even further, tilting his head sideways to further drive the point home.

"Yibo-ya, are you blushing?" Xiao Zhan started to laugh at the other man. His hands kept Yibo's hips locked in place against the counter, allowing no movements to the sides.

Yibo was always so easily provoked. It was quite charming, Xiao Zhan mused. 

One moment Xiao Zhan was gloating at the other man and the next he was being kissed. A little rough, Yibo's mouth only caught his upper lip on the first try, but not the lower one.

Xiao Zhan stilled for a moment, surprised.

That little shit had turned the tables again and upped the level. But Xiao Zhan would not let Yibo win. He was committed to teaching the younger a lesson.

Xiao Zhan responded with fervor. He adjusted Yibo's mouth, opened his own, and introduced his tongue to the game. He would outdo Yibo, the other man would have to stop his teasing first. Xiao Zhan wouldn't give up first. 

Yibo groaned into the kiss. When Xiao Zhan's tongue caressed Yibo’s mouth, demanding Yibo to open his mouth further, Yibo’s hips instinctively moved against Xiao Zhan's. The friction made Xiao Zhan break into a sweat, his whole body caught on fire. 

His thinking got muddled. His brain's interjection that this play-fight-thingy was somehow spiraling out of control and since when did he like guys like that and why did Yibo's hands on his ass feel so good?

Xiao Zhan's cognition was drowned into oblivion and passion took over. Months of pent-up energy of fake feelings and repressed sexual tension breaking free. 

Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo with as much drive as he felt was still permissive, leaning chest to chest, navel to navel, maximizing body contact.

Yibo had given up all left reservedness, spreading his legs wide, pulling at Xiao Zhan's hips, hands on his ass, against him to grind with full enjoyment into him.

Xiao Zhan felt a hard dick grinding against his own. It was a shock, a new feeling. But his own dick twitched excitedly, instantly so very hard that Xiao Zhan could feel the blood draining south from his head.

They didn't talk at all. Xiao Zhan's mouth was otherwise occupied. His brain was on mute. AFK.

That didn't mean there was silence. 

Groans, moans, smacking of lips, clothing rustling and hands holding fast, shoving at clothing filled the tiny kitchenette.

Their kissing had started fast and brutal, like an invitation to duel but their initial drive could only bring them so far. 

They slowed down, tongues dancing softly with each other, sweet kisses alternating with slight bites into lips. Nose against cheek. Their hands moved less frantic, ass kneading, hips grinding slowly and arousals pressing deliciously against each other.

When Yibo's hand found its way from Xiao Zhan’s hair to his cheek they stopped and looked at each other. Gazing into each other's eyes.

This was not a fight. This was not a game. This was not just one-upping each other.

Xiao Zhan panicked. 

He knew he had two options. 

Stop here and now and never do this again or  _ push _ . 

Push this back into their usual behavior pattern, make it part of their routine and especially, stop the feeling, stop the longing, stop the honesty. He couldn't deal with that.

When Yibo started to speak, Xiao Zhan took over. He grabbed Yibo's hair just a tad more aggressively, bending the other's neck for easier access.

Xiao Zhan went to town on Yibo's neck, using every technique he'd ever learned to drive the other man into insanity. He travelled south, pulling clothing off of Yibo.

Initially, Yibo tried to bring Xiao Zhan back to the atmosphere from before but quickly gave in when he realized that this was going south now. Could have be worse after all.

Moments later Yibo stood naked, sprawled against the kitchen counter, pants on the ground with Xiao Zhan kneeling between Yibo's spread legs.

Moaning. 

When Yibo murmured Xiao Zhan's name, Xiao Zhan’s neck hairs rose up. 

The atmosphere was thick with emotions. 

But Xiao Zhan fought. No. No feelings now. This was him teaching Yibo-ya a lesson. Absolutely. Nothing more. 

(He wasn't even convincing himself there).

Xiao Zhan concentrated on the issue in front of him. Naked Yibo.

Hairy legs. So many muscles. A hard dick leaning forward to Xiao Zhan's face.

This was not a tiny female body like his former encounters had had. 

Xiao Zhan tried very hard not to panic, to keep the lead on this even when he had no idea what exactly he was going for.

"You don't have to-" Yibo had seen the hesitation. 

This awakened Xiao Zhan's fighting spirit. He was not going to lose this opportunity to bring Yibo down. (Down where?)

He decided to just do it, no overthinking. He'd been a recipient of blow jobs before, how hard could it be? 

Yibo's dick was definitely hard. 

In Xiao Zhan's mouth. 

Licking sensitive skin, engulfing it with his mouth. Lathering it with spit. But he was too fast and too inexperienced in his eagerness. 

Trying to get all of Yibo into his mouth at once.

Xiao Zhan's gag reflex was triggered and he had to pull off, coughing.

Yibo comforted him with a hand on Xiao Zhan's cheek, his face not triumphant but wearing the softest caring expression, Xiao Zhan had ever seen on him.

The creaking of a door along the floor disturbed them. They remembered that they were not alone. Extrapolating from the direction it must have been Wang Zhuocheng, who shared the suite with them as well.

The two didn't talk. They quickly grabbed all the clothes, put the used kitchen stuff away, and ran very quietly to their end of the rooms. Away from the sounds of Wang Zhuocheng using the bathroom.

Yibo's door came up first.

Yibo opened it and gazed at Xiao Zhan. His face betraying him. So sensitive. Not saying a word and saying them all at once.

Xiao Zhan should have used this chance. He should have gone to his own room. Pretended this never happened. He should have.

But he just shoved Yibo through the entrance, followed, and closed the door behind them.

Inside, he paused a little helplessly. What now? Looking at the big bed in Yibo's room gave him a rush of anxiety.

But Yibo used Xiao Zhan's hesitation - his weakness. He stood in all his naked glory, proud. 

His dick was a little less excited after the disruption but still glorious. He was so well-muscled, Xiao Zhan thought, not too thin. All those sports activities and dancing had formed a perfect body. Xiao Zhan was envious and tempted at the same time. His mind felt dizzy at this duality.

Yibo slowly invaded Xiao Zhan's personal space once more. Yibo acted so very tenderly, with every step waiting for Xiao Zhan to nod his approval. 

Yibo guided Xiao Zhan to his bed. Carefully pushed his shirt and pants away. Leaving Xiao Zhan nude and vulnerable. 

Before Xiao Zhan could start to feel weird about it, Yibo pushed him onto the bed.

His naked back met the mattress, his knees pushed open by Yibo's muscled thigh between his legs. Pressing against Xiao Zhan's hard dick, slowly warming to the friction. Xiao Zhan moaned, throwing his head back when Yibo's hands and mouth appeared all over his body all at once. 

He was supposed to teach Yibo a lesson, he was supposed to win this encounter. He remembered, his thoughts fuzzy. Or did he?

A mouth at the base of his neck sucking hard. A hand on his chest and another stroking his dick.

Xiao Zhan leaked precum and without him noticing before there was lube. Lube on his dick applied by Yibo's stroking hand. Making the friction delicious instead of unpleasant.

Xiao Zhan's brain went on mute once again.

Yibo turned them around on the bed so they were both lying comfortably. Yibo on his side, to the left with Xiao Zhan on his back, legs splayed wide for Yibo to reach everywhere he wanted. 

Yibo's fingers caressed Xiao Zhan with more knowledge than Xiao Zhan had expected of him. 

Xiao Zhan didn't stand a chance to win. 

He was outdone and he was not admitting that he didn't even care. His body just yearned for Yibo to touch him more and more. 

Coaxing Xiao Zhan into opening himself up, his back arching when Yibo caressed his chest with his mouth. Tongue licking a nipple. Xiao Zhan cried out.

Yibo did it again and Xiao Zhan was lost. So lost.

Yibo's hand on Xiao Zhan's dick had not been idle and Xiao Zhan was getting closer to orgasm, the sensations taking over.

Yibo's second hand caressed Xiao Zhan's body further down, along the inner thigh and further where Xiao Zhan had not had anyone else's fingers ever before. He froze but his own body readily betrayed him, moaning and relaxing against Yibo's hands.

Yibo's fingers played with Xiao Zhan's entrance, smearing more lube there generously.

Xiao Zhan felt apprehensive. He was somehow relieved when Yibo asked him in a low voice if this was okay. 

The question alone made him feel less vulnerable and more in control of the situation.

Xiao Zhan nodded. Too mortified to voice his thoughts. Yibo repeated his question with a small grin, biting Xiao Zhan’s earlobe.

"Tell me, gege, you have to say it."

Xiao Zhan didn't want to say anything. It felt like he was losing the game. But he also didn't want Yibo to stop.

When Yibo made as if to pull his fingers away Xiao Zhan stopped him.

Xiao Zhan then made an effort to look Yibo in the eye. Still holding Yibo's fingers in place.

Yibo's gaze was indulgent, half a smirk, knowledgeable, soft. His eyes were a mirror to his soul, the love he saw there for him was frightening Xiao Zhan. But now was not the time. 

"You may. Please."

His voice broke on the last syllable but Xiao Zhan was too foregone to care about showing weakness.

Yibo had pushed two fingers in slowly before Xiao Zhan had even uttered the “please”.

Xiao Zhan moaned loudly, forgetting any concern that others might hear them.

He'd never experienced anal stimulation before and Yibo was definitely experienced and knew what to do. It felt good. So good. Why had he never done this before?

Yibo stroked his own dick alternating with Xiao Zhan's. Panting. Yibo was close as well, watching Xiao Zhan intently and enjoying the effects he had on the other.

Yibo savored the moment, stroking Xiao Zhan dick but relaying on bringing Xiao Zhan with his other fingers to the brink of orgasm.

It didn't take more than a minute, Xiao Zhan was too overwhelmed to prolong the pleasure. Overwhelmed with arousal and lust.

He tried to warn Yibo, "I'm-"

His orgasm shook his whole body. Yibo let himself go as well and the feeling of Yibo coming on Xiao Zhan’s thigh shouldn't have felt good but it only made Xiao Zhan come harder.

Minutes later they lay chest to chest. Spent. Breathing harder for a long time until the sticky come everywhere on Xiao Zhan became unpleasant. 

Xiao Zhan tried to reach a tissue he had spotted on the bedside table.

But Yibo's arm was longer and fetched it. Yibo met Xiao Zhan's eyes and Yibo's grin morphed into a small smirk when Yibo's fingers removed themselves with a flourish from Xiao Zhan's hole. Leaving him empty all of a sudden, Xiao Zhan groaned without wanting to at losing the touch.

Xiao Zhan felt vulnerable once more when Yibo cleaned his fingers with the tissue. He busied himself with another tissue on his own belly. What was he supposed to do now? Leave? Stay? He started to overthink again. His mind reeling.

Deliberately, Yibo then slowly cleaned Xiao Zhan, threw the tissues away, and put his arm over Xiao Zhan's chest. He pulled a cover over them.

"Stop thinking, gege, just enjoy the moment."

Yibo kissed him tenderly on the lips, Xiao Zhan gazed at Yibo in wonder. How could he be so relaxed?

Xiao Zhan just wait until Yibo had fallen asleep, and then he'd leave for his own bed.

Xiao Zhan laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Yibo curled around him. This was so warm. Cozy. The skin on skin contact drove Xiao Zhan's hormones into a hyperdrive of contentment. 

Unexpectedly, Xiao Zhan fell asleep first. 

Yibo pushed a lock of Xiao Zhan's hair aside, smiling down at the other man gently.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternative Universe in which Yizhan are in lust with each other, I'm not saying they are in this reality.
> 
> Thank you to Agata, she took time out of her busy day to beta a ship she doesn't even ship! Thank you so much again!
> 
> If you liked reading this please leave Kudos and/or a comment. 
> 
> Find me on twitter: @/_viverl


End file.
